


Maybe It's Better This Way

by Deansbaby11283



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Demon Dean Winchester, F/M, M/M, Multi, Priest Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2490383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deansbaby11283/pseuds/Deansbaby11283
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten years after Dean dies and becomes demon Sam has given up and married Sarah until she died they have a child and Castiel is a priest what happens one stormy November evening will change the happy little family they've built.... Not sure were i want to go could end sad, could end happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe It's Better This Way

It’s been ten years, ten very long, very tiring, years since Sam saw his brother, and he couldn’t do it anymore he deserved to be happy so he gave up after five of the ten, he started a family with Sarah, they had a baby girl, got married and had a great life, until Sarah died of cancer, Sam was a wreck but he needed to be strong for little Deanna. So Sam moved back to the Bunker he lived with Castiel who is now a preacher, and together they take turns Hunting and watching Deanna it’s a simple life but one that Sam loves, if only he could share it with his long lost brother.  
One stormy November night a pounding was heard at the Bunker door and Castiel jumped up fast thinking maybe it was Dean finally coming home after all this time, when Castiel opened the door to find Gabriel standing there, face beaten and bloody, hair askew, clothes torn he couldn’t believe his eyes he pulled him into the warmth of the small house and layed him on the couch, Sam would be angry when he got home that Castiel had brought him in without doing any of the tests but he trusted this was his brother, the one that looked after him in Heaven and the one that died for the Winchesters. Castiel did his best cleaning Gabriel’s wounded face and getting him other clothes, Gabriel joked around and that’s how Castiel knew that he was going to be fine, it wasn’t until Sam came home later that night that Castiel worried Gabriel sat up straighter and wonder shone through his eyes at Sam.  
“Hiya Sammy”. He said softly, Sam looked up quickly at his voice his hands clenching around his daughter “See you’ve been mourning my loss real well”. Gabriel said slyly, Castiel was confused, why would Sam mourn Gabriel? He wasn’t special to him, was he? Then he saw the look on Sam’s face the same look he saw in the mirror when he got back from seeing Dean the look of pure love and the happiness that Castiel hadn’t seen in Sam since Dean went missing, Castiel understood. Sam and Gabriel at some point had a thing, and they were happy, Lucifer killing him had ended that relationship and now it could begin again.  
“Tonight’s confession I should probably go get ready would hate to be late to the only real job I have”. Castiel said patting Gabriel on the shoulder and walking down the hallway to his room, he dressed quickly and frowned at the way it was raining outside, he hated riving in the rain and the fact that it was pouring on confession night made it that much worse, but wait Castiel thought, he clearly remembered the news report saying it wouldn’t rain until next week and not nearly as bad or as hard. Castiel shrugged it off as nothing and went back to his rountine, thinking back over it later Castiel should’ve known it was sign, an omen to the events that were destined to happen that dreadful night.  
When he arrived he opened the doors sat on his side of the confessional and patiently waited for the first to come, there was quite a bit of noise on the other side of the door but working on the poorer side of town fights break out all the time. So he stayed, he heard the door open and tried to keep his cool as he heard the voice he had been missing for years spoke, it was deeper than he remembered, more gravelly, but almost sounded lighter.  
“Forgive me Father for I have sinned, this is my first confession”. Dean said, Castiel could tell he was holding tears back and he gulped.  
“Speak freely my son, God will forgive”. Castiel spoke the words he had so many times before, hoping Dean didn’t recognize him.  
Dean chuckled slightly and sighed “Over the last fifteen years I’ve lied , I’ve stolen and I’ve murdered in cold blood I fell in with a bad crowd and I just want to find my brother”. Castiel perked up and tried to keep his hope down as he told Dean.  
“God understands were your heart is, maybe if you believe in miracles God will give you a way to Sam”. Castiel said, and noticed his mistake as Dean sat up and then quickly threw open his door and then walked over to Castiel’s .  
Dean and Castiel stood face to face nothing separating them Castiel feeling like if Dean made a move to leave he would burst into pieces and Dean smirking at him. Castiel looked at the changes in Dean, his hair was the same except messier and wavy, it was still brown where Sam’s had gray undertones, his face hadn’t aged a day and Castiel thought back to every other human Sam had aged a little but Castiel would put his age to thirty-nine instead of forty-one, but Dean looks exactly the same.  
“Well, well, well look what we have here a wayward angel, who would’ve thought the one who rebelled against heaven and killed millions of angels would end up being a priest”. Dean said turning around.  
“Dean, Sam and I looked for you we searched but Sam figured you didn’t want to be found so he got married, and has a daughter”. Castiel spoke softly and Dean nodded thoughtfully.  
“A lot has changed Cas”. Dean said, Castiel would’ve mistaken it for sincerity if Dean didn’t chuckle at him, Castiel was tired of this he wanted answers.  
“What the hell happened to you?” Castiel asked him, Dean smirked and looked at the ceiling, before slowly looking back down his black eyes shinging threw and that’s when Castiel remembered, Dean had the Mark of Cain, if the stories about Cain were right then Dean is…  
“Figured it out did ya Angel? I was just going to give some sob story about missing my brother and then kill you like I did everyone in the parking lot but where’s the fun in that? If you’re here than that means Sam is close and the Bunker is pretty close here”. Castiel freezes hoping Dean is kidding, Sam and Gabriel can take care of themselves but five year old little Deanna doesn’t even talk yet.  
“Forgive me Father for I’m about to sin”. Dean’s mouth was on Castiel’s ear, breathing down his neck and Castiel froze solid and then Dean hit him over the head and the world went black.


End file.
